Sirius' Tail
by Rasa Rainboweyes
Summary: Sirius never died that night in the department of mysteries. But what really did happen? The tail pardon the pun of Sirius' escape from number twelve grimuld place.Spans OotP, HBP and beyond. AU DH. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story they all belong to J K Rowling

A/N: Set during and after Order of the Phoenix and Half Blood Prince. Most people thought Sirius Black died that day in the ministry of magic, but the whole story was not told. Sirius Black lived and this is his tale. Sort of a prelude to my Harry Potter stories, picking up where J K Rowling left it and telling how Voldemort was defeated and the series ends. Written from Sirius' point of view.

01 – May – Order of the Phoenix – 12 Grimuld Place

I was bored to death; I was stuck in Grimuld Place alone once again. Typical. Kreacher had vanished into some part of the house again. Not that I cared. I picked at the half eaten food in front of me sighing. If it was any other house it wouldn't be so bad. But I thought I had seen the last of this one nearly twenty years ago. Why did I have to be stuck in here again? Something creaked upstairs and I looked up. That wasn't right. None of the Order was supposed to be here at the moment. And if it was an Order member why were they sneaking around upstairs?

Grabbing my wand from the table I crept upstairs to investigate. It sounded as if they were in the office that had belonged to my father. I hadn't had a chance to clear it out yet and there were things in there that could be very dangerous in the wrong hands. I pushed open the door revealing someone stooped over a bookcase. I brought my hand up.

"Drop your wand and whatever else your holding and turn around slowly," I said, my voice was hard and cold. A wand dropped from the persons hand and clattered to the floor, he slowly stood upright holding out his hands to show they were empty. Long silver hair hung down the back of his robes. I grinned knowing full well who it was, but not risking it, just in case.

"Now, now Sirius is this any way to treat a friend?" Dumbledore said turning to face me, we were both grinning, his eyes danced with humour and mischief. I knew perfectly well it was Dumbledore though it wouldn't hurt to make sure.

"How do I know you are really Dumbledore? Surely the real Dumbledore wouldn't creep around up here and not let me know?" I asked. It was just a game now, a test to find out who was more observant.

"Ok then Sirius. Harry Potter's first word. I believe only you were present as Lily and James were out getting food, and they didn't believe you when you told them, furthermore that first word was Voldemort. As to me sneaking around, I presumed that at this late hour you would be asleep and I didn't wish to wake you, however I couldn't get here at any other time being on the run and such." He replied and I lowered my wand, I flicked it one sending Dumbledore's wand back to his hand to save him bending over.

"Where have you been Dumbledore? Do you have time or is this just a flying visit?" I asked as Dumbledore picked up the book he had been searching for and we turned to leave.

"I have some time yes, I've been busy, talking to members of the Order all over the world, your friend in Canada says hello by the way, he hopes you can visit him soon," Dumbledore said as we walked into the kitchen, I waved my wand and the remnants of my meal vanished.

"That's something I wanted to talk to you about Dumbledore, I can't stay hear anymore, I'm no use, is there any way I can escape without the ministry following me?" I said and sat down heavily at the table. Dumbledore sat down opposite me.

"Short of faking your own death I don't see how it's possible," he replied though something in his eyes told me that may not be a bad idea.

"Faking my own death? That would work, it's not as if there's something I'm needed to do here, and I've been pretty stressed at staying here, it wouldn't be too hard to persuade people that I've become reckless. I have suspected Kreacher has been doing something behind my back, I could find out…" I said and stopped. It seemed too good to be true.

"What about Harry?" Dumbledore asked and I froze, I hadn't thought of that, Harry would be devastated if he thought I was dead.

"He'll be upset for a while, but it won't be forever, just until Pettigrew is caught and my name cleared," I replied though I hated to say it. Its true Harry would survive, but he might be upset enough to do something stupid.

"I can protect him if he does something stupid Sirius, and it would provide me with an excellent chance to talk to him about something, however something like this would require a lot of acting and a lot of patience and even more scheming and planning. It will not be simple, Voldemort must also be persuaded, which means you 'dying' in front of Death Eaters as well," Dumbledore said and I sighed, I knew it wouldn't be easy, but still a chance to escape this awful existence would be welcome.

"What do I need to do?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story they all belong to J K Rowling

A/N: Set during and after Order of the Phoenix and Half Blood Prince. Most people thought Sirius Black died that day in the ministry of magic, but the whole story was not told. Sirius Black lived and this is his tale. Sort of a prelude to my Harry Potter stories, picking up where J K Rowling left it and telling how Voldemort was defeated and the series ends. Written from Sirius' point of view.

02 – June – Order of the Phoenix – Department of Mysteries

I was fighting Belatrix when I felt Dumbledore's magic around me, it was time, soon he would appear and it would be to quiet to apparate out without anyone noticing. An image of me started to pull away and I concentrated appartating out at the perfect second. I appeared in the hall where Dumbledore had left me an invisibility cloak, the whole place was deserted. I had just pulled it on when I heard Harry start to shout, it was done, he thought I was dead, along with everyone else in the wizarding world except Dumbledore and my friend in Canada.

Seconds later Belatrix ran past me, I was tempted to trip her up, but didn't, before I could take a step to the exit Harry ran past, that wasn't good. I followed at a distance; I hoped he wouldn't do something stupid. Although I could hardly blame him, when Pettigrew betrayed James and Lily I tracked him down, but that had landed me in Azkaban for thirteen years. I went up the stairs rather than the lift; it would be suspicious if the lift opened with no one in.

When I got to the top Harry was behind the golden statue, it meant something but I couldn't remember what, something about magical brethren. Belatrix was shouting for Harry to give her the prophecy and Harry shouted back that it had broken. Good, that way no one would be able to hear it without Dumbledore telling them. I hadn't even heard it in full; I knew bits, but not the exact wording.

Belatrix was crying out now, to Voldemort, good that would mean he would reveal himself and Harry would be believed. There he was, he appeared, good, I glanced around the room, where was Dumbledore? Belatrix was warning him but he was ignoring it, this wasn't good, where was he? Voldemort sent a killing curse at Harry; I was too far away to help. Dumbledore! One of the gold statues stepped in the way, thankfully, that meant Dumbledore was here and Voldemort knew it.

I always loved watching Dumbledore fight, he did some amazing things with his wand. The only part where I had to hold my breath was when Voldemort sent a snake and killing curse at him, but Fawkes flew in and swallowed the curse before it could get anywhere near Dumbledore. Oh well, that was my lift to Canada out for a while.

The fight didn't last long, Voldemort split before the Aurors arrived, but something wasn't right, why was Harry screaming? No he couldn't be. Then Voldemort's voice came out Harry' mouth, he was possessing him. Kill him? No Dumbledore don't. I thought, Harry was needed, Harry screamed again and Voldemort was gone.

I ran over quickly, I knew my cue; I was to go with Harry to Dumbledore's office, just in case something happened. Dumbledore was talking to Fudge, maybe now he'll listen to what he's being told. Half an hour, not as long as I thought it would be. I touched the portkey with Harry and found myself in Dumbledore's office, I made sure that the invisibility cloak covered all of me and sat down in a corner to wait. I watched as Harry stressed and started to throw things, I had to duck as a glass instrument came my way, fortunately Harry didn't notice the pieces disappearing. I heard the prophecy word for word and Harry's reaction. At times I felt like going over and comforting him, he cared for me more than I thought; I wished it hadn't come to this. By the time Harry left I was almost asleep.

"What do you think Sirius?" Dumbledore said turning to me, I took off the invisibility cloak and sighed.

"It doesn't look good, and I wish it hadn't come to this, I didn't realise just how much Harry cared, I should be flattered really," I said looking at Fawkes.

"He'll be ok by morning, ready to take you to Canada, get some sleep, but make sure your covered, I may have to talk to some of the staff," Dumbledore said and I settled down to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story they all belong to J K Rowling

A/N: Set during and after Order of the Phoenix and Half Blood Prince. Most people thought Sirius Black died that day in the ministry of magic, but the whole story was not told. Sirius Black lived and this is his tale. Sort of a prelude to my Harry Potter stories, picking up where J K Rowling left it and telling how Voldemort was defeated and the series ends. Written from Sirius' point of view.

03 – November – Half Blood Prince – Somewhere in Northern Canada

I laughed as I read the letter; Dumbledore had sent it with Fawkes that morning, it sounded as if people had been busy, especially Remus. When we had been in school it was always me and James who had broken the girls' hearts yet from what Dumbledore had said he was waging war with Tonks and the rest of the order over whether they should go out, Remus was refusing on the grounds that he was too old, poor and dangerous. Whereas Tonks and everyone else in the order, except Snape who really didn't care, wanted them to get together. Shame I wasn't there, I'd teach Moony to take what he's got and give nothing back, even if it meant taking Tonks out myself.

I looked out of the window of my little room and sighed, it was snowing again, no chance of getting out to the forests that surrounded the little lodge. Oh well, it might be as well, from the rest of the content of Dumbledore's letter it sounded as if the Order needed advice from their mysterious tipster in Canada again. I re read the letter again taking in everything, from the latest news on Harry to the developments in the horcruxes.

I sighed again, I had been hoping to go on a nice long run, I hadn't got out in weeks, thanks to this blasted snowstorm. Oh well, at least this house was nicer than the one where I was previously incarcerated. Grabbing a piece of parchment and quill I began to write, Dumbledore would send Fawkes back tomorrow for my reply so I had all day.

_Dumbledore _-I wrote- _firstly tell Remus to just take Tonks out already otherwise I'll rise from the dead and take her out myself _-I laughed at that- _she's far to good to just let her go, remind him of Jessica Derwood, the girl he dated in his third year, he didn't hurt her and he just cadged money of us to buy her stuff like flowers, I'm sure Harry will oblige, he has all my money and all the money from his parents so has far to much for his own good._

_Speaking of Harry tell him… tell him to stop showing off at potions and to be careful with that Felix ficles I don't think he would actually have given it to Ron for the match, but whether he did or not doesn't matter he could still be charged on it. I remember James was considering using it in the last game of the season when Gryffindor needed to win by I think it was two hundred and fifty points, he never actually did use it, but someone overheard us talking about it and he nearly got arrested when they did win. If I remember correctly you saved him._

_Anyway to more serious business my friend is holding a dinner party at the weekend for prospective members for the Order, I think we have about four or five convinced, they should be writing to you soon, they know a slight variation on the code, it shouldn't be to difficult to decipher as it is based on the original but I thought that using different codes would be easier to keep secret. They'll probably mention me, but under the name Jacques as usual._

_I have plenty of polyjuice potion in stock if you want me to come over, I wouldn't mind seeing people again, even if they don't know it's me. It's been pretty boring recently you see, we've had three week long snowstorms since you last wrote and I haven't been able to get out much._

_I heard a rumour the other day that Voldemort has set up his operations somewhere in North Canada, and I know the perfect place for him to do so, I'll have a look as soon as the weather clears a bit, though I'm not to confident in the rumour. I don't think Voldemort himself would leave England for very long, but it's entirely possible he's sent some Death Eaters over here._

_I'll have to go Dumbledore, I'll send this with Fawkes as soon as you send him to me, keep an eye on Harry for me, not that you haven't got both your eyes on him, but maybe you could grow another one. Only kidding! See how bored I am! It's still better than being sat in… wait I can't write it down can I? Oh well, it's still better than being stuck in the headquarters day in day out._

_Don't forget to call if you need me, I have enough polyjuice potion, and I still have that invisibility cloak, I'll be ok if you need me to come over for a week or so._

_Sirius_

I grinned, I knew he wouldn't send for me, he was too careful and wouldn't risk my cover being blown. Though hopefully he would pass on my advice. I looked out of the window again, by my estimate it had taken just an hour to write the letter, which meant I still had a boring day to try and fill. Unless it stopped snowing, but that didn't seen likely. I sighed again and put the letters to one side for when Fawkes appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story they all belong to J K Rowling

A/N: Set during and after Order of the Phoenix and Half Blood Prince. Most people thought Sirius Black died that day in the ministry of magic, but the whole story was not told. Sirius Black lived and this is his tale. Sort of a prelude to my Harry Potter stories, picking up where J K Rowling left it and telling how Voldemort was defeated and the series ends. Written from Sirius' point of view.

I am alive! I am updating! Everyone can relax! Or you know not. Sorry for the long delay but I've been really busy with starting Sixth Form. Honestly it's been really hard. But anyway, no fears I haven't discontinued this or any of my other stories so don't panic if you're waiting for updates. In fact this story, it's sequel, it's sequel's sequel and so on have all been finished and as far as writing goes I've completed the time line as much as I plan on doing. However posting will happen eventually. Also for note this is definitely not my best piece of writing and as it was written and completed well over a year and a half ago I have better stories, but this one snot changing, mostly cos I'm lazy and can't be bothered. But please don't let that stop you from reviewing!

04 – July – Half Blood Prince – Northern Canada

I was out in the woods when Fawkes found me, exploring as a dog. I was so shocked by him appearing I transformed straight back. I had only written to Dumbledore the other week, he had never replied so suddenly before. I walked over to Fawkes, something was different this time, he was crying and impatient to leave. I stroked his head as I took the letter off him. As soon as I had freed him of his burden he cried out and burst into flames his ashes being swept away on the breeze. I knew what had happened before I had opened the letter. I had read enough about phoenixes to know when one committed suicide. That meant Dumbledore was dead and his faithful friend with him. My hands trembled as I opened the letter, it was the middle of summer but Northern Canada was still freezing cold and I wore only a set of thin robes. Despite this I read the letter not moving a muscle.

_Sirius _–it read- _If you are reading this then I am dead, and if my suspicions are correct it will be at the hands of either Draco Malfloy or Severus Snape. By the morning it will be common knowledge more than likely, if you still have lots of polyjuice potion go to my funeral and talk to Minevera she will need to know that you are alive, my suggestion persuade her to my… her office and don't tell her until you transform back. Don't do something reckless like talk to Harry, he knows you better than you think, as does Remus, that's why I never asked you back. I don't think it will be hard to find out when the funeral is, it will most certainly be at Hogwarts. Be careful Sirius, I won't see you but my portrait will now hang in my… Minevera's office, though he won't have all of my memories, I made sure of that as some of my memories could be dangerous, he certainly won't have any details of your escape or location. I believe that will be too dangerous for him to know. Albus Dumbledore. _

I re-read the letter at least three times before I could move. I slipped it into my pocket and transformed, anyone nearby would have been serenaded by the cries of wolves and a lone dog as I paid tribute to the greatest wizard of all time.

By the time I returned to the lodge my friend was home from his job in the Canadian Ministry for magic, where he was the equivalent of an Auror. He asked where I had been but I didn't answer, I couldn't. I just went straight to where we stored the polyjuice potion to take stock of how much we had and how much I would need for two weeks in England. He came up behind me and asked again and I sighed.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore is dead, other than you he was the only one who knew I was alive, I'm going to his funeral," I said, if my friend noticed the tears that ran down my face he ignored them, instead he just put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

By the next afternoon I knew when the funeral was and had arranged a bed for a couple of days in the Three Broomsticks, I was lucky apparently they only had one room left. The next morning an invitation to the funeral had arrived, I smiled sadly, I hadn't wanted to have to gate crash, but it seemed Dumbledore had made sure his colleague 'Jacques' had got an invitation. I left that day apparating to Hogsmede with a case full of polyjuice potion and a large supply of hair from my friend.

The funeral was the next day and the pub was full to bursting, yet Rosemerta, apparently having been relieved from Draco's control, was just as friendly and welcoming as if it had been a quiet day when she had far more time. She led me up to the room I had rented where food was waiting, she said I had travelled so far that I deserved some peace and quiet. Thanking her I ate the food and fell asleep without even getting changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story they all belong to J K Rowling

A/N: Set during and after Order of the Phoenix and Half Blood Prince. Most people thought Sirius Black died that day in the ministry of magic, but the whole story was not told. Sirius Black lived and this is his tale. Sort of a prelude to my Harry Potter stories, picking up where J K Rowling left it and telling how Voldemort was defeated and the series ends. Written from Sirius' point of view.

05 – July – Half Blood Prince – Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry

I was awakened by a knock on the door, I jumped up and was about to open the door when I realised the polyjuice potion had worn off and I paused.

"Yes?" I shouted through the door, "What is it?"

"Mr Jacques I have your breakfast for you, I'll leave it outside. You're going to the funeral right? Well you had best hurry if you want a seat," a woman's voice came back unphased by his strange behaviour; obviously it happened quite often at a pub such as this.

"Ok thank you," I called back searching through my case for the large hip flask that would hold the polyjuice potion during the funeral, I may look like a drunk, but it was a small price to pay. When I heard the woman move off I opened the door a crack seeing no one there I grabbed the tray of food, I ate quickly as I transformed from Sirius Black to Jacques and nearly ran out of the pub and up the track to the school. There were plenty of other people hurrying up to the castle so I didn't look out of place.

I got there with plenty of time left; I grabbed a seat behind Remus and Tonks, wanting to hear what they said. I couldn't help grinning slightly as I saw they were holding hands, good for them I thought as everyone sat. Hagrid appeared then carrying Dumbledore wrapped in purple velvet. I nearly choked on the swig of polyjuice potion I was taking. He laid him on the tomb and went back to where his brother Grawp was sat. A man stood up to speak about Dumbledore but without listening I knew it would not do him justice. I let my attention wander to the people who were attending. I spotted Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as well as most of the staff and several other people I recognised from the ministry. I didn't get chance to carry on examining because the man stopped talking and Dumbledore set on fire, blue and white flames roared up and swirled into the shape of a phoenix before dying down. I couldn't watch anymore I looked away. People were starting to leave, I hurried to my feet and over to McGonagal before she could arrange any other meetings.

"You're Professor McGonagal aren't you? I need to speak to you, my name is Jacques I worked for the order in Canada," I whispered to her she nodded obviously Dumbledore had mentioned me. She led me off towards the castle and up to Dumbledore's… her office. She shut the door and gestured for me to sit.

"Now what did you wish to speak to me about," she asked, I checked my watch in two minutes the polyjuice potion would wear off.

"Firstly, is anyone else going to meet you up here within the next ten minutes?" I asked and she looked puzzled.

"No, why?" she asked and I checked my watch again. Forty seconds.

"You'll find out in about forty seconds, thirty," I said as I felt my face start to change, the short grey hair of my disguise started to grow and darken, I felt myself grow, which was a very strange sensation I might add. By the time it had worn off completely McGonagal's jaw had dropped in shock.

"Sirius? But this is impossible? You're dead!" she said hoarsely. I grinned and then laughed at her face, I hadn't spoken face to face with anyone from the Order in twelve months, she started to laugh as well then. We laughed for a good five minutes before either of us regained enough composure to speak.

"Dumbledore and I faked my death; I've been living in Canada for the past year under the alias of Jacques. He wrote to me regularly, but what he deems important to tell me is very different to what I see as important. But other than not getting much news Canada is great, very scenic, lots of space, and of course no one searching for me," I said still grinning I could tell she still couldn't quite believe it.

"I still don't believe it, why didn't Dumbledore tell us? Didn't he trust us?" she asked and I shrugged, "How long are you here for?" again I shrugged.

"I don't know, I have enough polyjuice potion for a couple of weeks, but I only booked a room in the Three Broomsticks for a couple of nights," I told her and she looked thoughtful.

"Well I suppose Molly won't mind accommodating you, though it will be difficult, for one in morning you won't have polyjuice potion, you'll look like you," she said, "I suppose I could emphasise your love of privacy, especially in a morning, that might work,"

"Should do, anyway I'd better get back in disguise, I think," I said picking up my hip flask and draining it. I had just finished changing when a knock came at the door and Remus and Tonks came in.

"Ah McGonagal, we wondered where you had got to, who's this?" Remus asked looking at me I scowled, just like someone who was very private.

"This is Jacques, one of Dumbledore's associates from Canada, I need to ask Molly if she'll accommodate him for a few weeks whilst he gets up to date with developments here and I find out what he knows," McGonagal answered as Tonks turned to look at me as well. I grinned at her looking her up and down, Remus reached out and took her hand, making his meaning clear. I shrugged and looked away, glad they'd finally sorted out their differences. McGonagal raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'll be at the Three Broomsticks if you need me McGonagal," I said with a nod and left almost laughing as I saw Remus move closer to Tonks as I walked past her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story they all belong to J K Rowling

A/N: Set during and after Order of the Phoenix and Half Blood Prince. Most people thought Sirius Black died that day in the ministry of magic, but the whole story was not told. Sirius Black lived and this is his tale. Sort of a prelude to my Harry Potter stories, picking up where J K Rowling left it and telling how Voldemort was defeated and the series ends. Written from Sirius' point of view.

06 – May – Northern Canada/Hogwarts

I read the letter twice and grimaced. It didn't look good, Voldemort was defiantly up to something, but all of the Order's sources had dried up, McGonagal wanted me to come back for a few weeks, she had a feeling that something was going to happen soon, but she didn't know what. Well who was I to refuse to help? She had written down the time that no one would be watching the fire in her office and I would be able to get into the castle without anyone knowing. It looked like I had no excuse for not going.

I had barely had any letters this year, without Fawkes it was difficult to get letters across the Atlantic without anyone noticing. In fact I had only had one letter at Christmas, and it was brief, just telling me that Remus and Tonks were engaged but their wedding was on hold for the minute, Harry had destroyed all but one Horcrux, the snake if Dumbledore had been correct. Which he was more than likely had been. Also that Hogwarts had reopened for the students who wished to come back, which sounded like quite a lot. And that they had found Willow. That had made my heart jump. I missed home more than ever when I read that, she would think I was dead. But now wasn't the time to think of her.

I stood up and headed in to the lodge. I had been sat outside eating breakfast with my friend and his wife. They looked up as I stood but said nothing seeing the severe expression on my face. I grabbed a load of polyjuice potion and my cloak; I had only two minutes before the appropriate time. I went over to the fire place grabbing a handful of floo powder. In seconds I was spinning into appearance in the fireplace of the head teacher's office. No one was there.

"Hello? Anyone?" I called, "Dead man walking here!" I grimaced at my own humour putting the polyjuice potion on the desk, something wasn't right, McGonagal was supposed to be here. Just then there was a huge bang and the room started to shake and slide. I transformed and grabbed my wand in my mouth and ran for the door. I barely made it when half the room split off and collapsed. I made one glance backwards and ran on.

I heard sounds of fighting as I rounded a bend; I transformed quickly and ran in on Remus and Tonks fighting off a group of goblins and Death Eaters. I stunned a Death Eater creeping up on Remus from behind he looked up and nearly got cursed by another Death Eater. He stared to fight again deciding that he would wait to start questioning me. We quickly dealt with the rest of our opponents and before either of them could speak I silenced them.

"No questions now, all you need to know is I'm on your side and here to help, now lets go," I said and they nodded fighting back their questions, "Congratulations on the engagement by the way," I grinned, I couldn't help it, they both paused then shrugged, obviously not many people knew outside the Order.

"They just appeared out of no where, most of the order was up here anyway, we were doing patrols when they attacked us," Remus explained as we jogged down the corridor.

"The students?" I asked, though I knew the answer, there was only one place where they'd be at this time in the morning.

"All in the Great Hall, that's where Voldemort will be," Remus replied, Tonks gave a sharp intake of breath but didn't falter, she was obviously getting used to his name being said around her.

"Ok, when we get there you'll have to get the students out, I have a long overdue date with Peter Pettigrew," I said as we turned the corner to face the doors into the great hall. They were hanging off their hinges and beyond them people were fighting. Death Eaters, Dementors, Giants and Goblins were attacking the Order and Ministry, some of the students were fighting but others were crowded into one corner. Remus and Tonks ran off towards them fighting through the combatants. I scanned the fighting and spotted my target, trying to escape.

"Oi Pettigrew! I want a word with you!" I shouted and he turned looking surprised, "There's no Harry to save you this time!" I shouted and we began to fight. He had improved slightly since they had last duelled in school, unfortunately not enough to best me; I stunned him, tied him up and stashed him in a broom cupboard, locking it so he couldn't get away, I'd be damned if I was going back into hiding after this.

Unfortunately it didn't look as if that was going to be a problem; the Death Eaters were getting the upper hand, despite the Order not having to worry about the students. Just then one of the walls collapsed and another group of giants appeared with the centaurs, led by Grawp. Unfortunately, whilst it distracted the giants it didn't help very much, in fact it seemed to get worse as the giants didn't really look where they were putting their feet.

I dispatched my latest adversary and spotted Belatrix, time to give her the shock of her life. I ran up and fired a spell past her ear making her turn. Her eyes widened in shock, but she didn't have time to wonder if I was just her imagination because I fired several more spells at her.

"You may have beaten me one Bel, but then it wasn't really me, you have no chance," I taunted, dodging her curses. I cast several spells in quick succession and she tried to dodge them all but a stunning spell hit her as she turned away from me. I moved on.

I had been fighting for ten minutes when I found myself back to back with Remus and Moody; it seemed as if we were the last ones standing. Dementors headed towards us, like I was going to fall victim to them. I pictured being cleared and being able to walk down the street in the sunlight and sent a dog shaped patronus at them; Moody and Remus were doing the same. We were so busy with them we didn't notice all the Death Eaters scream out in pain clutching their left arm. However we did hear the unholy scream and wave of green gas that swept through the hall. It flew up formed a Dark Mark then evaporated. A figure staggered out from a pile of rubble, I recognised Harry before the others I ran to him. He looked up at me his eyes widened then he fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story they all belong to J K Rowling

A/N: Set during and after Order of the Phoenix and Half Blood Prince. Most people thought Sirius Black died that day in the ministry of magic, but the whole story was not told. Sirius Black lived and this is his tale. Sort of a prelude to my Harry Potter stories, picking up where J K Rowling left it and telling how Voldemort was defeated and the series ends. Written from Sirius' point of view.

07 – May – Hogwarts

Most of the Order had been unconscious and were awoken quite easily, although Arthur Weasley would lose both his legs and one of his arms. Other than that they had taken very few casualties, the ministry had lost more, Percy Weasley being one. I had carried Harry through the rubble to what was left of the hospital wing. Moody and Remus brought up the body of Voldemort and his snake, what was left of it at any rate. Madam Pomfery had done all she could for Harry but he had lost too much blood, it was down to him.

I sat by his bed, I couldn't believe it, I had just got back and now it seemed as if I would never get to speak to him, I wanted to say how much I hated pretending to be dead, how much I had wanted to come back, how proud I was of him. I hadn't spoken to him in two years and now it seemed I would never get the chance. I was dimly aware of Ron and Hermione sitting on the other side of the bed and Tonks leaning against Remus at the foot of the bed crying silently. The other Weasleys were around their father, the other Order members were seeing to various jobs, like tying up Death Eaters and moving the dead. I had dragged Pettigrew to a cupboard in the hospital wing and stunned him again. There was no way I was letting him escape.

Someone else entered the room, Scrimegour and McGonagal. Scrimegour went over to look at Voldemort's body, assuring himself that he was dead for good. McGonagal came over to us and looked down at Harry.

"He's dying isn't he?" she asked Madam Pomfery who nodded, but put her finger to her lips pointing at me then Ron and Hermione. It was then that Scrimegour noticed me.

"Sirius Black! Dumbledore told me he was dead, this is excellent, Voldemort and his right hand man!" he sounded so like Fudge it was unbelievable; I just ignored him and continued to watch Harry, "Tonks you're the only Auror still on their feet so arrest him!" he ordered Tonks who looked up shocked, still crying.

"No offence sir, but if that is Sirius Black, which he may not be as we saw him die nearly two years ago, but if he is then I can't arrest him, he is innocent of the charges against him," she said mildly not looking at her boss.

"An entire street witnessed him blow it apart along with Peter Pettigrew, and unless you have proof that is true," Scrimegour replied pointing at me, I looked up briefly meeting his eyes, he staggered backwards under my gaze, I pointed at the door to the cupboard where Pettigrew was, then looked back to Harry. Scrimegour went over and dragged him out. He was still stunned.

"Who on earth is this?" he asked dumping him on the floor; Remus looked to the unconscious form on the floor and smiled slightly.

"That would be Peter Pettigrew Minister, the person Sirius was supposed to have killed almost sixteen years ago," he answered, "Now if you don't mind put him back in the cupboard, we don't want him escaping again," Scrimegour scowled and kicked Peter back into the cupboard and locked it.

"Well there'll be a trial and he'll have to attend," Scrimegour sniffed and left, McGonagal sighed and followed him. No one was watching because Harry was waking up. His eyes fluttered open and focused on me first.

"Am I dead Sirius, are you here to take me away?" he asked and I almost choked, Hermione started to cry as well and buried her face into Ron who looked shocked for a moment but didn't make a move to get her off him.

"No Harry you're not dead and neither am I. I never died contrary to popular opinion," I whispered, I noticed how hoarse my voice was, "Harry listen you have to rest, otherwise you'll never get better," he shook his head.

"Not going to... Blasted snake poisonous... Spread too far before I killed it... Must say... Will in trunk… In invisibility cloak…" he stammered Madam Pomfery passed me a potion which I made him drink, "So tired… Ron, Hermione…" his best friends leant closer to him, their hands clasped tightly together, "Don't kill each other… You'll be good for each other… Just don't ruin your friendship… Please" Harry paused and Hermione looked away from him right into Ron's eyes and they realised something that they both had fought against since they had met, "Hey Lupin… won't make the wedding… Can't be best man… Sorry… Ask Sirius… Unless I'm imagining him,"

"You have nothing to apologise for Harry, you made us all proud," Remus said, he had started to cry as well and he was unashamed of it.

"You saved us all Harry, we just wish we could have helped you more," Tonks said and everyone around nodded.

"Tell…" Harry began but ran out of energy; Hermione put her hand over his mouth to stop him from speaking. His eyes started to roll back into his head.

"Say hi to Lily and James for me Harry," I managed to say before his body went limp and his soul left his body. His face was smiling almost as if he realised he would meet his parents just as he had died. I sat there in shock until someone brought another body into the hospital wing. The young woman had been crushed under some rubble. My heart leapt when I saw her. Willow. Willow was dead and so was Harry. I couldn't believe it. Harry as close to me as a son, and Willow, my first and only true love. Sure there had been other girls. But I didn't love them as I loved her. I noticed she still wore the ring I had given her. I gave up and broke down in a corner in tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story they all belong to J K Rowling

A/N: Set during and after Order of the Phoenix and Half Blood Prince. Most people thought Sirius Black died that day in the ministry of magic, but the whole story was not told. Sirius Black lived and this is his tale. Sort of a prelude to my Harry Potter stories, picking up where J K Rowling left it and telling how Voldemort was defeated and the series ends. Written from Sirius' point of view.

08 – June – Ministry of Magic

"All who wish Sirius Black to be cleared of all charges and Peter Pettigrew charged for the murder of thirteen people raise their hands" Scrimegour said, hands raised around me, I did a quick count over half of the jury had their hand raised, I thought I even saw some people raising two hands. My heart leapt. I was free!

"Majority ruled, Peter Pettigrew you are charged for the murder of thirteen people, you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban… Yes Black?" he asked as I raised my hand grinning.

"Just wanted to make sure you knew it's twelve people, it was thirteen for me because you thought I killed him as well, but he's obviously still alive and so am I," I said and many people laughed at the Minister's mistake, it felt so great to be in a position to taunt the Minister for Magic publicly, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Hem... well ok then twelve people, Sirius Black you are free to go, although you are hereby ordered to register yourself as an animagi, we won't press charges because of the false imprisonment however it is imperative that you do so," Scrimegour said and I shrugged, it was a small price to pay for my freedom I thought.

"Can I go now then?" I asked impatient to be out, I knew that there was a crowd of people outside anxious to here what had happened.

"If you must, take the prisoner away," he said dismissing me; I almost ran to the door a grin plastered to my face, I was so happy. I pulled open the door to reveal a huge crowd of people holding extendable ears, including Molly Weasley although she didn't look to happy about using them.

"What'd you hear?" I asked trying to keep a straight face, Remus sighed tugging on his just like Fred and George.

"Not a thing, they put charms on the door which meant we couldn't hear anything," George said as he collected them in from the people around them. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"They had to clear you right? I mean Pettigrew confessed didn't he, they did clear you right?" Hermione said nervously and Ron put his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Would he be here if he wasn't cleared?" he asked her and she shrugged.

"Cleared of all charges, and a formal apology in the way of not charging for being an unregistered animagi, plus I got to publicly humiliate the Minister for Magic." I laughed and everyone started to congratulate me, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny started to sing 'He got off' just as they had when Harry was cleared for using magic in front of his muggle cousin.

"Come on party at the Burrow!" Molly said grinning, but Remus and Tonks refused saying they wanted to show off their new flat, so it was party at Remus and Tonks'. We all walked up to the main entrance where we got ready to apparate out, Ginny was going with her father, seeing as she hadn't passed her test and he needed someone to go with him now he was in a wheelchair.

"Hey guy's can we take the scenic route?" I asked and everyone laughed as we apparated out.


End file.
